1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ornamental accessory and method of making same. More particularly the accessory is injection molded in an unorthodox manner to provide a feathered edge thereto, with the method providing the feathered edge configuration.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, ornamental accessories have been proposed for use in combination with lights such as those used to decorate a tree at Christmas, for example. Such accessories are usually in the form of a reflective backing for the bulbs of the lights, or have taken the configuration of an item into which the bulb is inserted to light same.
However, to date, there has not been proposed an ornamental accessory as described hereinafter or the method of making same.
According to the invention there is provided an ornamental accessory incorporating a center throughbore defined within the accessory and a plurality of radial arms protruding outwardly from and around said throughbore.
Further according to the invention there is provided a method for creating by injection molding an accessory having a feathered configuration along an outer periphery thereof comprising the steps of producing a two piece die for the desired base configuration of the accessory; clamping the die closed through application of pressure against the pieces of the die; and, injecting a suitable substance into the die at a pressure greater than the clamping pressure to allow the injected substance to bleed outwardly between the pieces of the die.
Still further according to the invention there is provided an ornamental accessory made by the above method.